james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Denizine Reillaruse
Userbox Page Lifted ban I removed your ban after FreakyTy asked and Matias is willing to give you a chance. You will not be uploading photshopped images anylonger, END of discussion. Not because of copyright, because i say so. If you cause any problems because of this you will be banned no questions asked, have a nice day JayBO Talk IRC Videos 01:48, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Please don't ban me for saying that's really not fair. You did say I couldn't use them in articles, not that I couldn't upload them at all. I never planned to edit them into articles. I only wanted them there for people to use where they wanted. But really, I didn't violate copyrights, I didn't "not listen to reason" I listened, I did. But you were being just as defiant as you said Iwas being, not getting the full jist of my point of view. You let your anger slip, and in my experience, that's not what a good admind does. Again, please don't ban me for stating my point of view, my side of the conflict. You want peace on the wiki? To be honest, start by not banning me for saying this. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk|'Userbox Service)' |O:P 02:20, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah cut him some slack jerk, i have been on other wiki's and i tell you now if you act like that people will hate your guts. Understandddddddd.I know EVERYTHING 02:41, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :First off, its non negotionable, 2nd, I looked around and I see what happens with you on other forums, not a surprise you "think" you know how an admin shall operate. You were inmature, stubborn, and unwilling to listen. You pestered me for 3 hours about a subject which was already answered, I was willing to go half way with you, but you kept pushing. Somtimes things don't go your way, tough. So now you get nothing. And InoNothing, I understand you shouldn't talk about a subject you nothing about. I have been cleared by the owner of the wiki so I'm well within my rights. If this subject is done with I see no further conflict, good day. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 02:53, April 1, 2010 (UTC) You may be cleared, but that doesn't say you can be a complete and total jerk towards me. Take a chill pill, please. Restore my right to UPLOAD the photos, and I shall leave it at that. I stay by this, that you said I could upload them but not use them in articles. I'll keep to that if you let me. Matias gave me a second chance, and he's sensible. The question is, can you be? Go back and think. How did I violate anything you said for me not to do? You said not to edit the pics into articles. I didn't. What I meant by being a jerk to me was banning me because you couldn't take my logic, because I had you pinioned with the truth in the IRC. I don't live where you do, the laws aren't the exact same. Get used to it. So get me back to being able to upload pics I enhance for OTHER PEOPLE TO USE in USER PAGES, and we'll be even, fair. I won't have any reason to consider you a tyrannical jerk, nor will anyone else. If you say you're cleared by the wiki owner, I say I don't believe it, because an admin won't ban anyone for the true reason you banned me. I'm lucky to have had Freaky and Matias give you sense to chew upon. But if you'd have let me upload the photos without ban earlier, you'd still let me. If you want peace on the wiki, if you want to truly keep your social status as a good admin, well, you'd let me upload enhanced pics AT LEAST until the Blu-ray comes out. By that point, I upload a pic, and you can ban me, sure. But for now, we've got what we've got. And to be further honest with you, if you really were trying to ban me for copyright violation, you'd still be a tyrnnical jerk, because I'm not the only one to upload photos in the manner you said you banned me for. Technically, if you wanted justice, youd ban everyone who uploads a single pic that isn't a drawing. You would have, because what you say is law disallows them to. All I was doing was enhancing things other people uploaded, not oploading my own copyright violating stuff. Analyze it real good, Jay. Think real hard for me, consider yourself. Steam down, calm yourself, and grab your wits back. You really shouldn't have banned me. I'm sure InoNOTHING won't be the only one to show disagreement to the action. You have my wall of text, now please take my advice. I only ever meant good, and you banned me. Would a real admin do that? Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk|'Userbox Service)' 03:11, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and you don't have to understand something to feel angry, i consider Denizine my friend and that's all that matters.I know EVERYTHING 03:14, April 1, 2010 (UTC) You've got me and others like Freakty backing you he can't win in the long run and he knows it.I know EVERYTHING 03:18, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to hope so. For lack of a better term, this is bullshit. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk|'Userbox Service)' 03:20, April 1, 2010 (UTC) You got that right as i said on Freakyty's page i have been warned before but never like that the powers gone to his head i think. And so what if he bans me big wow theres no "ban for life" because if there was it would have been done already.I know EVERYTHING 03:24, April 1, 2010 (UTC) You have another point. I hope it doesn't come down to me having to use my knowledge of bully tactics against him. He's not admitting anything to us or anything like that right here. He's either taking my advice or sulking. But I'm currently dealing with a troll on Facebook, and rather successfully, althought the guy is PER.SIS.TENT. But he's falling apart, I can tell. I just hope I don't have to go into the same battle with Jay. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk|'Userbox Service)' 03:28, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I hope not, i've got friends on other Wiki's backing me i asked the top editor and admin on the Dragon Ball wiki if there is a "ban for life" i haven't had a response yet.I know EVERYTHING 03:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Do you realize how pointless the original concept of this was, 3 weeks. Thats all it takes, is 3 weeks and there is no reason for photoshopping. You turned it into an argument about what I allow you to do. I was extremely polite, for 3 hours I was polite. I was calm the whole time, up until the last second, you were yelling at me at times where I wasn't even talking to you. You are not getting your way, I may not live by the same set of rules, but you will operate here by the set of laws I enforce. If you feel I'm tyrannical, that's fine, most people in the wrong blame that of their accuser. Now you play the role of the martyr, trying to make others hate me too by telling them YOUR truth. Trust me, I'm fine by you and a few others thinking that way, it means I'm doing my job. :Now you may think I didn't read or do what you said, but I did the second I banned you. I thought it through and decided that you weren't going to listen to what I had said, I thought this because you kept arguing long after you were allowed to make them. Obviously wanting more. Now you get nothing. Now I see you made the whole page about this subject, nice, showing more immaturity. If you turn this into a flame war there will be bannings for Harassment. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 03:38, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah?, F**k you.I know EVERYTHING 09:53, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I simply cleaned the page up, those topics were done being discussed. And now I'm teetering on the edge of using my tactics. Please, give up the act. You let your anger slip, as an admin should tdo their damndest to refrain from, and now you repent it and try to mask it. The damage is done, Jay. Not take my advice, please. Note that I know, deep inside of you that you want me angry, you're nothing but a bully towards me. Your tactics fail. And I've got back up, I've got people on my side. Not one word has been posted in agreement with your actiuons. Plenty has been posted backing ME up. You, in you anger, still haven't read through the facts. And to take the fight to immaturity? Pff! It's not of immaturity; that's what you're spewing out. Me, I'm just calmly stating what you did wrong, what you can do to fix up most of the damage you've done. Now, InoNOTHING, I'll be going for about 16 hours, now. Bed and tomorrow's work awaits me, take care. Denizine(My Blog '''| My Talk|'''Userbox Service) 03:43, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I will sleep well my friend.I know EVERYTHING 03:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) And remember this anyone who bullys others will eventually be bullied themselves.I know EVERYTHING 04:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, I dont really care about sig.Just userboxes.So I go to your userbox requests and I write down what userbox I want and the colours in the area you suggest?Avataraddicted 08:52, April 1, 2010 (UTC)